Careless Whispers
by Fictonallyinlove
Summary: Thanks for da creat-a-cat enteries! here is the story... After the battle with the dark forest the living demon followers decided they lost because their leaders were long dead. the revolted from their clans and formed their own clan on the outskirts of the clans. this is the story of them and a tiny gray tabby kit who was taken from her home and given a less forgiving one...


Thank you to all who entered! All will be used but only Blackfall Darkdawn and Hawkshadow will be made main characters to the story.

* * *

**Prologue~ Greenleaf's deadly eve ~**

**(Nightshade's point of view)**

These… these cats… its hard even mention the destruction they have brought onto the once peaceful clans. Fear and utter defeat replaces my clan's spirit. NightClan. Even their name feels like venom on my tongue. They are stealing our poor kits forcing them to become warriors to their own evil notions.

Not too shortly after the Great battle with the demons from the dark forest, the cats that followed the dark warriors and survived the bloody battle, decided the reason they didn't succeed was because those cats were long dead. They revolted from their clans and settled in the land outside the clans. There they went along with their dark deeds. For many moons the cats of NightClan stayed to themselves building up their thought to be noble clan.

Patrolling there borders, hunting for their clans, but more importantly they trained. They fought like rouges between themselves to prove who would be leader of the dark clan and it was proven that later on a small pure white she-cat with piercing blue eyes going by the name of Icestar became the leader of the darken clan.

Many believe that she wasn't really a clan leader with nine lives... That was until the first raid sent upon ThunderClan. She attacked the camp out of nowhere with a small patrol with her, fangs and claws slashed out everywhere leaving the clan in shreds. I myself was just a small kit then but I saw the small she-cat lose her first life her eyes glazed over and her chest stopped moving. There was a flash of blacken light and the she-cat rose as evil as ever. Her eyes glinted and her fangs bared she grabbed me and left my clan in ruins.

Seasons later, I have forgotten what Clan I had belong to, what my mother's face looked like, even if I had any littermates. All I knew was that on the first raid of many I was taken from what I knew and placed in a new clan, filled with hate and rage and renamed Nightshade in honor of my new clan.

I forgot everything…That was until the day I met my lost littermate …

* * *

**Chapter one~ NightClan's daily life~**

"Nightshade! Wake up it's your turn to patrol the borders!" a low voice yowled into the bleak den where a dark grey tabby she-cat laid. Stifling back a rather large yawn she stretchingly made her way towards the entrance of the shadowed den. There, at the entrance, sat a reddish tabby she-cat with a long scar running down to her claws to one missing claw/toe.' It really creeps me out sometimes' the tabby though soberly still drowning in her sleep. "Darkdawn, what do you want?" she greedily asked waiting for a duty to serve her adopted clan. Darkdawn just huffed "I already told you! You're going on a StarClan forsaken patrol!"

"Fine you don't have too yowl! I swear one of these days am gonna go deaf." The silver tabby yowled back into the muzzle of the red tabby, who just sent a death glare and walked away over to her mate, Breezepelt. He was a skinny bashful black/gray cat with claws that could kill a fox, not to mention he was one of the original NightClan founders. He was the first NightClan leader but before he could claim his lives Icestar or Iceheart at the time toke over and claimed the lives, and to make matters worse she didn't even make him deputy, instead she picked Blackfall. Which is quite funny when the tabby thought about it, Darkdawn is Blackfall's sister and the mate to the former leader.

Glancing over her shoulders she toke a quick glance at the rest of the clan 'All these cats,' she thought 'I have known since my snatching. I barely remember what it was like to have someone who wasn't screaming in my face but showing me love and contempt. I don't think I even remember my own mother's face.'

The she-cat walked ever so slowly to the entrance of the camp. Her heart felt a hurtful twinge as she saw the kits looking around the camp wide eyed and fear clearly written on their face. 'Oh how I wish to sweep them away from this hell.' She silent wished for 'I want to tell them that they matter more than the lies of war and greatness of battle and the feel of flesh between their teeth. '

She herself wanted to leave this wretched place for the clans that live by honor. But she doubted her mother would even remember her after all the battle scars that litter her once shining grey silver tabby fur. And Icestar would hunt her down and kill her without mercy. 'No matter where I went NightClan will hunt me down and kill me for being a traitor. That's their goal to rule with fear hatred and strength.' Hatred fumed in her as she wondered in her own mind about her possibilities of abandoning the clan.

She took one more quick glance around the dark camp and toke a step outside and into the woods after Darkdawn's mate, Breezepelt. The black cat turned and growled at her." Hurry up Nightshade! Or are you just itching to get clawed." He flexed out his white glinting claws. At the tips of the claws there were dog teeth. Only the deputy, clan leader, and most senior warriors have them implanted into their claws. A bit of a trick the clan picked up from a rouge that pasted through here many moons ago.

She jerked her tabby head over to him and hissed" are you really stupid enough to challenge me? We all know you were the clan leader but that's because I wasn't here yet to beat you too it." She forced out an evil glint in her forest green eyes and she almost saw Breezepelt shrink back from her own glinting white claws she had slide out during her challenge.

she trotted up ahead and turned her silver tabby head back ever so slightly" You coming?" she spat out with hatred fuming inside her. He swat at her haunches than slipped ahead of her." I am the head of this patrol." He stopped dead and looked behind the two of them. "We almost forgot Juniperfur and Redpaw."

The fire red she-cat apprentice and her silver and blue mentor trotted up. "Glad you final remembered us." Juniperfur huffed out when they final reached the pair. " Maybe if you actual were on time for once!" breezepelt growled into the she-cats face. The blue she-cat slide out her claws " I'm sorry do you want me to wait on you Claw and whisker?" sarcasm basically dripping from her words.

Either Breezepelt didn't hear it or didn't care " Yes that would be great. Why don't you go get me a mouse, I'm starving."

A low growl emitted from Juniperfur's mouth but she snapped back to reality when they realized they were at the border. Nightshade rolled her eyes and marked the first tree on the border. " hurry up we need to get back in time for battle training, you know how Icestar gets when we miss it." The whole group shuttered at the thought. Usual it involved with pulling ticks off the elders and cleaning out the bedding for the kits. But sometimes the warriors who missed the training were sent to the apprentice den for a whole moon, which is humiliating for senior warriors like them.

They scurried along the route until they ran into a patrol of ThunderClan warriors, or as Icestar and the rest of NightClan called 'BlunderClan'. Sneaking around a bush rather quietly the group made their way until they caught wind of what the other warriors were saying.

" Bramblestar, do you think that it's safe or sane to attack NightClan?" his deputy squirrelflight meowed to him down below under the four NightClan cats. There was a smirk on Breezepelt's face as he spotted Loinblaze in the rather large group of cats. Along with them were Dovewing, Foxleap, Brichfall Whitewing, Poppyfrost, Bumblestripe, Graystripe, Mille, Berrynose, Whitedawn, Icecloud, Smallclaw, Fireclaw, Jetpaw, Forestpaw, Hawkshadow, Foxpaw, Bluepaw and Rabbitfoot. 'They must have brought all of ThunderClan here. What are they aiming to do?' Nightshade wondered inside her head.

Bramblestar swung his head over to His deputy and growled with venom in his meow "We are going to see if Icestar will stop the raids…. And if not, we are here to wipe out this hate filled Clan until they do." a few low yowls of approval filled the air. When Nightshade swerved her head to ask Breezepelt what are they going to do her jaw dropped open as she saw the ex-leader jump down and confront the group. Shaking her head she flicked her tail for Redpaw to come closer. " Redpaw, run back a grab every warrior, tell Icestar that BlunderClan is invading." The apprentice nodded and scrabbled up a log and disappeared towards camp. Nightshade sighed, another day defending a murderous clan from cats who just want to protect their young.

Juniperfur and Nightshade hopped down and stood next to a snarling Breezepelt. "What do you want, BlunderClan?!" Bramblestar held his ground which impressed Nightshade quite some bit, even his own clan some times shrank back from Breezepelt when he yelled.

" We have come to talk to Icestar." He calmly stated. Breezepelt toke a step to trust his face into the dark tabby tom's face. " Then why did you bring every warrior…" than Breezepelt's eye brightened and he leaned in close Nightshade. Carefully he meowed in a soft voice to make sure that the patrol of enemy cats could not hear "You stay here alone until Redpaw comes back with our warriors, me and Juniperfur are going to do some newleaf cleaning for ThunderClan." He worded it carefully because he knew that one of them, Dovewing to be pacific, could hear everything that they were saying. The silver tabby nodded once and the Black cat toke off with Juniperfur towards the NightClan camp but Nightshade knew that they were going to swivel back and towards the ThunderClan camp that was unguarded and take the rest of the unprotected kits.

Nasty business if you asked Nightshade, she never wanted to do it herself but she must remained loyal to NightClan in order to live to see another sunrise. She stood her ground in front of the patrol just to sit down in front of Bramblestar. Licking one paw she looked up at him fake innocents clouding her eyes." What do you want?" she asked curiously. He snorted and looked down on her like she was a pincher bug. " I will discuss it with your leader."

Nightshade shook her silver head " She won't want to discuss anything. She'll only want to kill you for trying to invade her land."

The clan cats looked at each other then back to the bathing cat only to stop dead at the sound of dozens of cats snaking their way through the brush to the ThunderClan invaders. At the top of the raven Icestar stared down at the group of cats and the silver tabby that had gotten up and in a fighting stance to impress Icestar.

An approving nod from Icestar, she stared back at Bramblestar ice almost shooting out of her eyes. "What's this? An invading force trying to take over NightClan territory? Tisk, tisk, tisk, we'll have to take you out." She was about to raise her tail when Bramblestar yowled out "wait! St-"he was stopped dead when Icestar yowled an ear piercing scream and her warriors flooded down to the ThunderClan warriors.

Screeches and yowl's filled the once silent air. Nightshade had sunken into the shadows before Icestar let out her battle yowl leaving most of the clan cats dumbfounded to where the she-cat had gone. She waited until a light gray She-cat with pale green eyes, black stripes and a fluffy tail snuck its way over to one of the new apprentices. Infuriated by the sneaking ThunderClan cat she stalked the She-cat until she was within striking distance and hopped onto her. A yowl of pain cut its way to the top of the noise in the clearing and blood streaked the gray she-cats fur but she got up defiantence sparkling in her pale green eyes.

" You Thought an attack like that would kill me? Ha, better think again." The she-cat launched at the Nightshade claws extended glinting in the dawn's morning sun. Nightshade dodged to the left by the light gray she-cat still clipped Nightshades shoulder leaving a long nick filling quickly with scarlet liquid.

" I don't want to kill you! I want you to pay for going for our weak!" Nightshade screeched as she tackled the she-cat. She let her claws sink in a little deeper the warm feeling of flesh between her claws returned. And much to Nightshades annoyance she enjoyed it thoroughly. Hissing and spitting out curses the light gray she-cat went limp.

Trumpfently Nightshade gave one more bite to the she-cat's neck and was getting off of her when the she-cat launched Nightshade off with her back feet and raced up a pine tree disappearing within the needles and branches. 'must have run away.' Nightshade thought and was beginning to walk away to help her clanmates when the light gray she-cat dropped onto her back smashing nightshade to the ground. " not so powerful now huh? We ThunderClan cats learn that from an early age." The light gray cat delivered a bite the tabby crunching harder and harder until the tabby yowled out for mercy.

But when the tabby yowled out in pain the light gray she-cat held on harder and started to use her back paws to scrap into the tabbie's back. Whispering into her ear the light gray she-cat told the silver tabby " I lost everything because of your clan. My mother, my father, and my only littermate. So I am going to kill you and every last one of your dreaded clan and rescue the clans from your tyrant hold on the lake." She scrapped off the fur harder and harder and opened her muzzle revealing whiten fangs. The only thought that went through Nightshade's mind was ' who will protect the kits now?'

* * *

How was that? I thank all of those who entered. I have not used all the ones I was going to use so bear with me.

a special thanks to cheetahstar her Hawkshadow was made on of the main characters

And xscarclawx who also has his/hers Darndawn and Blackfall.

I have big things planned! Review what you think so far. 3 3 3 Love you all :3


End file.
